God of Destruction's Premonition
is the first chapter of the ''Dragon Ball Super'' manga. Viz published an English version on June 24, 2016. Cover With a background of the universe, Beerus and Whis. In the foreground, Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan. Summary The story begins with a brief recap of Goku's victory over Buu. Since then, the world is once again at peace. Goku, due to imposition of Chi-Chi, is in a growing field with a tractor, while he recalls his fight against Kid Buu. At that time, Goten brings lunch to Goku and starts helping his father. Then, Goku closes his eyes, becomes Super Saiyan and imagines himself fighting and defeating Frieza and Cell. When ready to "attack" Kid Buu, his thoughts are interrupted by a shout from Goten, who was distracted by his father and almost fell down a ravine with the tractor. Goku saves both before seeing Mr. Satan arrive. Meanwhile, somewhere in the universe, Beerus is on a planet with Whis and aliens are offering a banquet so the God of Destruction does not destroy their planet. However, the aliens poison the food with the intent to kill him, but it doesn't work. In the end, Beerus destroys the planet as he had said he would. However, one of the dishes ("Soup D'Saian Gahd") reminds him of the Super Saiyan God in a dream he had, so Whis and Beerus decide to return to his planet to remember more about that dream. Back on Earth, Mr. Satan explains that after having received "The World Peace Award" he was given 100 million Senior as a prize. Satan offers the prize money to Goku, but Goku refuses because the human was also involved in the fight against Kid Buu. Goten tells his father that with the money, Chi-Chi would surely let him go training with King Kai and Goku accepts his part. Meanwhile, on the Sacred World of the Kai, Kibito Kai and Old Kai are distressed by the God of Destruction. Appearances Characters *Goku *Goten *Mr. Satan *Vegeta (Flashback) *Frieza (Thought) *Cell (Thought) *Kid Buu (Thought) *Beerus *Whis *Old Kai *Kibito Kai Locations *Earth *Unknown Insectoid-Inhabited Planet *Other World **Sacred World of the Kai Transformations *Super Saiyan Battles *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) and Vegeta vs. Kid Buu (Flashback) *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Frieza (Final Form), Cell (Perfect Form), and Kid Buu (Image training) *Beerus vs. humanoid insect aliens Anime and Manga differences *Goku does not have his mental battle with Frieza, Cell and Buu in the anime. *Beerus destroys the entire insectoid planet whereas in the anime he only destroys half the planet due to being mixed on the meal. *The appearance of the aliens that Beerus wipes out are different when compared to the anime with a more insectoid appearance. *In the manga, Beerus recalls the name Super Saiyan God after visiting the planet where he is presented with a feast. In the anime he does not and only recalls the name after destroying Mogina instead. Trivia *This chapter takes place in Age 778. Four years after the defeat of Buu. *A bonus page in the related volume shows Mr. Satan approach Vegeta with the prize money but Vegeta quickly turns him down as they already have enough money as it is. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Capítol 1 (BDS) es:Capítulo 1 (Dragon Ball Super) Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:God of Destruction Beerus Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters